


I'll protect you until I want you to break

by Controlled_by_temptation_stay_low



Series: twenty one pilots poem [7]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Abuse, Homophobia, M/M, josh's POV, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 08:19:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8005447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Controlled_by_temptation_stay_low/pseuds/Controlled_by_temptation_stay_low
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler's Dad finds out about them dating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Main Poem

**Author's Note:**

> Two chapters one is going to be the poem then one is going to be posted later Sunday.  
> The second chapter is going to be like my notes and things.  
> Trigger warning for Abuse, and Homophobia.  
> Thanks any feedback is appreciated.  
> Cora

You slept like that in your ball  
The man who shattered you wasn't that tall  
But still none of us could predict your fall.  
And how you were trying to fight the bruised and purple.

Who else knows your sick  
That your connected to a brick,  
That the blood is getting thick ?  
The happiness is another trick.

The emergency phone kept ringing and ring  
The blood was starting to bring,  
New bruises and things,  
You bow down to him like a peasant and King.

I gave up trying to keep you safe in my head,  
When he found out and he screamed, you bled.  
I guess you never went to get wine or bread,  
I'll stay with you though, stitch you up with thread.


	2. Notes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My like author notes on this poem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE these are just like my thoughts and idea while writing this poem.  
> Trigger warning I do talk about Homophobia and Abuse.  
> Enjoy if you had a different thought comment I would love to hear it.  
> Also I do talk about Christianity and themes.  
> Sorry not posted on Sunday.

_You_ s _lept like that in your ball_

When I was just trying to get some sleep during vacation I put on one of Tyler's speeches. I don't remember the exact words but it was along the lines of the world is broken and I can't fix it. Not with words are just being me.

I was thinking about that night and I sort of got scared, scared of just the world and what's happening, I was just thinking about that speech. Those words though we're true. This world is broken and I like Tyler don't know how to fix it. I kept thinking of how many people were trying,to make their world better. I thought of the world as this big abusive thing and that's how I came up with that line.

 

_The man who shattered you wasn't that tall_

 

_But still none of us could predict your fall._

 

  _And how you were trying to fight the bruise and purple._

 

This line is really where I'm going to get deep. Warning. So all my life where some could say isn't that long I've been fighting what feels like a concept of boredom and like just living everyday. So I took this concept and sort of made it seem like those two things, I wish they were visible. I've learned that scars scare people so if I could show of the scars of boredom and just living, it would be abuse. And that would scar everyone.

 

_Who else knows your sick_

_HOMPHOBIA and SELF HARM :_  so this comes from sort of two ideas the LQBTQA+ community, and self harm. People say that both are a sort of 'sickness' and that's what I've heard throughout my whole life. In is poem I was trying to while make it a tøp story I was trying to make it something personal. Both of the two ideas early mentioned is very personal to me. I was trying write this like how a homophobic person would describe it.

 

_That your connected to a brick,_

 So when I was writing this this line was the one I was like this might be confusing, but it was one that made sense for two reasons. One some people say homosexuals and others are 'sinners' and there going to hell kind of like their sexuality is tying them down. And one other could be that sometimes you drown in your head, and it's like you self awareness is tying me down with my insecurities.

 

_That the blood is getting thick ?_

 

_The happiness is another trick._

This goes along the homosexual idea and depression. That both of those groups of people are told they can't be happy in love or anything becuase that's the way the world has treated them so this whole stanza was like personally what are I like to think lies and from a homphobic position.

 

_The emergency phone kept ringing and ring_

I'm gonna flip  on what I said before. In an interview Tyler was talking about how a Migriane  is like a message that something isn't right in you body. I took a flip on that I've never had to use and emergency phone I've seen them but I'm pretty sure they aren't popular now with portable phones. People use emergency phones during an emergency, so I thought these thoughts and ideas people are getting told, are wrong kind of like what Tyler said about Migraine. Something isn't right and the emergency phone is like my way of saying something isn't right to this story.

_The blood was starting to bring,  
New bruises and things,_

_You bow down to him like a peasant and King._

_I gave up trying to keep you safe in my head,_

_When he found out and he screamed, you bled._  
I guess you never went to get wine or bread,  


This line also talks religious so whine and bread Communion. This was another hint towards the LGBTAQ + community. Communion is when like you reconnect with Jesus. And I guess that's all I'll say about that because well I'll let you have your own interpretation.

 

_I'll stay with you though, stitch you up with thread._

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you thing negative or positive.  
> Pleaseeeeee comment.

**Author's Note:**

> Any feedback is appreciated.  
> Sunday is when notes comes.  
> Sorry for any errors.


End file.
